xenobladefandomcom-20200222-history
Shulk
Shulk (シュルク, Shuruku; English dub: ) is the main protagonist of Xenoblade Chronicles. He likes to think things through and is very methodical in his approach to most situations. Early details show that he is able to wield the Monado due to the fact that he was one of the only known survivors on a previous expedition to retrieve the sacred weapon. He first acquires the sword when his home, Colony 9, is attacked. His first act upon acquiring the "destined weapon" is to fight for an end to the war with the Mechon and avenge Fiora. In gameplay, aside from the Monado arts, Shulk has very few normal arts (only eight) compared to every other permanently playable character (about fifteen moves each). However, he can call upon the power of the Monado, which can stock another eight skills unique to the Monado itself, and all of his moves are useful in a variety of ways. He also has the third lowest HP of the playable cast, above Melia and slightly more than Sharla, but his Strength and Speed greatly balance out this flaw. An important note is that after gaining the Monado, Shulk can't switch weapons. This works both for and against him. Whenever a point in the story occurs where Shulk gains a new Art for the Monado, its damage will increase. This means at times he will jump ahead of the other characters in terms of damage, but they will eventually catch up to him. It is later revealed that Shulk had been killed along with his parents during the Monado expedition and that Zanza had possessed his body and laid dormant within. This allowed Shulk to carry on living without knowing about Zanza. After Zanza leaves Shulk's body he is believed to be dead; however, he is revived by Alvis. At the end of the game it is revealed by Alvis that only gods can use a Monado and since Shulk had his own (not Zanza's) he was the third god, along with Zanza and Meyneth. As his final decree he made it so that the world would not be controlled by gods, thus making Bionis and Mechonis sink into the sea, creating land and islands. Background 14 years ago, Shulk was part of an exploration team that went into the Valak Mountains. Shulk was lying around dead exploration members around the Monado within Ose Tower in the Valak Mountains when his body was found by Dickson, who took Shulk to Colony 9. Art Move Set * Talent Art: Activate Monado - Monado Arts become available. Generates Shulk's Aura while Monado Art is activated. ** Enchant - Allows allies to damage Mechon for a time and boosts attack power. ** Buster - Damages enemies in a straight line. Mechon suffer double damage. ** Shield - Blocks Talent Arts of equal level or lower. Best used when Shulk has a vision. ** Speed - Improves evasion of a single ally. ** Purge - Damages single target at a distance. Removes Auras and Spike effects and inflicts Aura Seal. ** Eater - Damages enemies in front, removes all buffs and inficts Bleed. ** Armour - Reduces all Physical and Ether damage to the party. ** Cyclone - Damages all enemies around Shulk. Enemies suffering Break will be Toppled * Slit Edge - Damages single target. Attacking the target's side will reduce Physical Defence. * Back Slash - Damages single target. Attacking the target's back will cause double damage (also generates aggro). * Light Heal - Restores HP to a single ally. * Shaker Edge - Damages single target, Dazes if target is Toppled * Air Slash - Damage and inflict Break on a single target. A side hit may inflict Slow. * Shadow Eye - Reduces aggro and increases damage of next physical arts * Battle Soul - Sacrifices half of Shulk's HP to refill a portion of his talent gauge * Stream Edge - Damages multiple enemies in front of Shulk, inflicts Break and fills talent gauge For information on leveling battle arts, see Levelling Battle Arts. Before Shulk obtains the Monado he has access to a different Talent art * Turn Strike - inflicts break and deals a lot of damage (five times normal swing damage) Initial Skill Trees Shulk initially has access to three skill trees: "Humanity", "Integrity", and "Intuition". Additional Skill Trees Fourth skill tree "Pessimism" is found in Colony 9 via the quest "Désirée's Future". Prerequisits are Colony 9 Affinity between 4 and 5 stars and the quest "Jackson's Awakening" needs to be completed. (Note: 4 star affinity runs between 3600 and 7999, and the requirement is 7000 affinity. So this quest can be done with 4 star affinity, but it must be very close to 5 stars.) Fifth Skill tree "Bravery" is also gained in Colony 9 and has the following prerequisites: * Mechonis Core cleared * Colony 9 Affinity at least 4.5 stars * A Young Captain's Request completed * A Young Captain's Suffering completed * A Young Captain's Rise completed * A Young Captain's Challenge completed The actual quests are either "A Young Captain's Trust" or "A Young Captain's Revival", both given by Miller, Emmy Leater's subordinate, depending on the choice made in A Young Captain's Challenge. Presents 4 Hearts * Love Source (Other) 3 Hearts * Azure Hollyhock (Flower, Mechonis Field) * Rainbow Slug (Animal, Fallen Arm) * Shield Bug (Bug, Makna Forest) * Blue Chain (Part, Colony 9) * Winding Gear (Part, Bionis' Leg) * Digital Filament (Part, Fallen Arm) * Grape Spring (Part, Agniratha) * Pauper's Cup (Strange, Satorl Marsh) 2 Hearts * Sirius Anemone (Colony 6) * Orb Daisy (Flower, Satorl Marsh) * Black Blossom (Flower, Sword Valley) * Mud Squirrel (Animal, Valak Mountain) * Cable Mouse (Animal, Central Factory) * Rumble Stonefly (Bug, Tephra Cave) * Mystery Firefly (Bug, Ether Mine) * Water Boatman (Bug, Mechonis Field) * Art Core Coil (Part, Galahad Fortress) * Modern Blue Gear (Part, Mechonis Field) * Blue Light Amp (Part, Agniratha) * Strong Screw (Part, Prison Island) * Thunder Compass (Other) * Black Panel (Part, Frontier Village) * Steel Hauyne (Strange, Eryth Sea) * Dramatic Night (Strange, Agniratha) * Blue Blood (Strange, Prison Island) Quotes * "No!" (Multiple times!) * "BATTLE SOUL!" * "Shadow eye." * "Back slash" * "Monado... SHIELD US!" * "Looking good too, Fiora" * "Just what I needed!" * "Piece of Cake!" * "Not good enough!" * "Air Slash!" * "Streeeam Edge!" * "Light Heal" * "We haven't lost yet!" * "This is the Monado's power!" * "Monado... BUSTER!" * "Nothing's gonna stop me!" * "We can do even better" * "Looks like we don't have a choice" * "Ok, my turn!" * "Not bad" * Shulk: "Sharla, could you teach me how to use a rifle sometime?" ** Dunban: "So that's how it is, given up on the sword already eh?" ** Shulk: "N-no, that's not it at all..." ** Sharla: "Oh let him have a go Dunban" * Shulk: "Melia, could you teach me how to use ether sometime?" ** Dunban: "So that's how it is, given up on the sword already eh?" ** Shulk: "N-no, that's not it at all..." ** Melia: "You've left me speechless" * "You're not invincible! Monado Enchant!" * "Monado, lend us your power!" * "Yeah, Dunban" * "Let's aim higher!" * "Haha, teach us heropon Riki" * "We can definitely do this!" * "Almost there" * "Hahaha, we win!" * "The enemy's weak, but don't drop your guard" * "More enemies" * "There's no end to them" * "I'm...sorry..." * "I can't...Go on..." * "No way..." * "I'm not doing too well" * "No escape... '' * ''"AAAAAAAAH! MONADO PURGE!!" * "I'll blow you away... Monado... CYCLONE!!" * "I just want to live my life as a Homs, in a world, WITHOUT, YOU!" * "FIORAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!" * "Monado! Show me the way!" * "Behold the power of the Monado!" * "I... I'm seeing something!" * "You will know the pain and suffering you caused the Emperor and Fiora!" * Shulk: "Reyn!" ** Reyn: "I know, I know!" * "Altogether for a Chain Attack!" * "Fiora? FIORA! It's me! Shulk!" * "It's him alright!" * "Xord? So you have a name?" * "Sharla! Don't worry about it!" * "We can definitely do this!" * Shulk: "This isn't going well." ** Reyn: "Sorry Shulk, I lost focus." * "The future doesn't belong to you!" (when fighting Zanza for the first and second time) * "I wish for a world that has no need for Gods!" Trivia * In a Heart-to-Heart between Dunban and Sharla at Eryth Sea Dunban stated that Shulk's diet is not healthy as he dislikes vegetables. He eats the vegetables Fiora cooks him without complaining though, because he is too embarrassed to admit that he does not like them to her. * Shulk is scared of caterpillars as mentioned in a Heart-to-Heart between himself and Reyn in Tephra Cave. * After falling from Galahad Fortress, Shulk has a dream where he picks up a piece of scrap metal and falls through the ground as a child. The piece of scrap metal bears a high resemblance to the Monado. Galleries Official Graphics Shulk.png Shulk1.png Shulk2.png Shulk3.png Shulk4.png Shulk Battle Tactics C1.jpg Shulk_Battle_Tactics_C2.jpg Screenshots Purge .jpg Shulk8.jpg Shulk7.jpg Shulk with Monado.jpg Bionis' Leg 2.jpg Bionis' Leg.jpg Compilation_Armor_Shulk.jpg Other Illust shulk fiora.jpg Xenoblade.600.845498.jpg Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Playable Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Shulk Category:Hom Category:Pages with spoilers Category:Colony 9 Category:Gods